This invention relates generally to portable trucks and more particularly to a portable pallet carrier construction used for converting a standard pallet into a knock-down truck.
Pallets upon which articles are carried in a stacked condition in considerable heights so that the total weight of the load is large are known and are used extensively in industry and other places in connection with the transporting of articles from one place to another. The pallets heretofore have rested upon the floor and are built so that lift trucks with elevating forks pick-up the pallets and carry them from place to place.
Portable pallet mounting structures such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,348 are known. These mounting structures provide a mounting for pallets which may be operated to lift a pallet above the floor whereby the pallet becomes a truck and the articles on it are pushed by hand. These caster mounts are detachable and in use are manually turned from a position in which the pallet rests on the floor of the factory or are operated to a position where the pallet is in a lifted condition.
There are other types of pallet movers such as a pallet bin carrier construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,051 and there are portable trucks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,051 and there are portable trucks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 720,569 granted on Mar. 10, 1903 to J. E. Dilger. All these known pallet movers and portable trucks are either complex or cannot be used on conventional pallets without modification of the pallets.